


The Cruelest Fanfic Ever Written

by enjolrasloverofliberty



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasloverofliberty/pseuds/enjolrasloverofliberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An April Fools joke from Abaisse 2012. This is meant to be pure humor and satire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cruelest Fanfic Ever Written

In Which The Cruelist Fanfic Ever is Written, a les misérables fanfic

Enjolras awoke. Many across France thought him to be dead after the barricades, and in truth he looked it. Recovering in a hospital Enjolras reflected deeply on the events what if it all was in vain? He felt a feeling he never knew in his whole life- a feeling of bitterness. Never before had the idealistic youth felt such a terrible feeling. Enjolras was changing, war does strange things to individuals.

Enjolras thought perhaps the government actually knows what is best for me- maybe instead of fighting for a small decentralized government the people run, I should surrender and give the power totally to the state. The king I hated so much- if I cannot go against him and the people will not rise- I suppose i'll support him. Enjolras did it, he now was a changed man.

Enjolras took a gulp of medicine- it eased the pain greatly. All throughout his body Enjolras was hurting from all those wounds, but when he took the medicine the pain was gone. However, the medicine had side effects it was starting to take away his memory. Enjolras could remember his name, but at this point had no clue where he stood or what he believed.

"In a monarchy of course." said Javert who made his way into the hospital room; "We need to have the government control our lives with rules and regulations. Enough nonsense about the people getting involved!"

Enjolras listened; "Who are you?"

"I'am your teacher." said Javert- obviously with darker motives in mind, such as changing Enjolras political views. "Give me that rag!" Javert said snatching Enjolras' red flag and throwing it aside. Enjolras was forgetful of what that flag meant but he started crying since he knew it meant something but he just could not remember.

"Here you go." Javert handed him a flag symbolizing monarchy. Enjolras found the flag to be attractive and kept it. Enjolras was released from the hospital- he barely remembered a group called; "Les Amis de 'lABC" he remembered their names and faces, yet forgot most about them. He sat in the cafe where the Amis were gathered for old time's sake.

"Enjolras!" they immediately rose to greet him.

Enjolras politely smiled and sat down; "Long live the king!" The Amis laughed, believing Enjolras was joking- however, they soon saw his was serious. "Enjolras? what happened?" inquired Combeferre.

"Don't you want the king running your life? Educated people in the government know so much more then us." Enjolras replied. Courfeyrac's warm smile turned to concern; "This is not the Enjolras we are used to..." "who was he?" Enjolras asked.

"Enjolras wanted the power in the hands of the people, he wanted the people- not the king to decide what was best for them. He almost died for them, I saw him get shot multiple times. We thought you died Enjolras, I see you did in a way." replied Combeferre. Enjolras' face turned into concern- Republic?

"Who needs Republic when you can have the government do everything for you? Think of it! the king can do anything!" Enjolras replied. It was quite out of character and a strange day for the Amis, they listened and decided instead of a revolutionary society- they shall become a society to drink tea and discuss the king. Enjolras also went by the name- "Louis."

Little Gavroche was not sold however. How could Enjolras- who hated the government telling people what to do, and wanted less governmental control as possible (which he used to deam "tyrannical") say that he wanted the government to run everybody's life. This was the same Enjolras, but something happened to him- perhaps somewhere inside the old Enjolras was trapped, confused. Gavroche tried to find the red flag, however it was discarded with the rest of the hospital waste.

Gavroche remembered the turn of an old song Enjolras used to sing "Do You Hear The People Sing?" it was about cutting the "fat government" to size people the people wanted to. Gavroche stood in the back of the Musain and started singing.

Tears fill down the Amis eyes, "This is the people's government. We do not want an oppressive regime telling us what to do." Enjolras who was unable to take his medicine awoke. "We do not want an overreaching government running our lives. The future will be bright and happy once we cut the government's power and bring it where it belongs- to the people. The people, not a bunch of elite politicians know what is best for us." Enjolras gazed into the distance, he was back.


End file.
